headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Devon Buckley
| image = File:Devon Buckley 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = The Gates | known relatives = Frank Buckley (ex-husband) | year of birth = 1970 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Chandra West. | year of death = N/A | first appearance = The Gates: Pilot | played by = Chandra West }} Devon Buckley is a fictional witch and a supporting character on the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Chandra West, she was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Biography Devon Buckley was a witch who lived in the upper-class private community known as The Gates. She owned the Devon Day Spa on Main Street and was formerly married to the town's developer Frank Buckley. Devon was also the former student of a holistic specialist named Peg Mueller. Whereas Peg maintained a healthy appreciation for her talents however, Devon was less scrupulous, and was more than willing to use her knowledge of the occult for personal gain. When she was still a child, Devon's father was close friends with Gates co-developer William R. Harrison. Harrison doted on Devon and she grew quite fond of him and even began refering to him as "Uncle Billy". It was through Harrison that Devon eventually met Frank Buckley. ("Digging the Dirt") During her long marriage to Frank Buckley, Devon was considered the "First Lady" of The Gates. However, she eventually began seeing signs that Frank was being unfaithful. On the night of their tenth anniversary, Devon and Frank went to their favorite restaurant, and it was there that she learned that Frank had been carrying on an affair with a woman named Vanessa. Devon and Frank divorced shortly thereafter and she used the money she gained in the divorce to set up her day spa. Devon was convinced that everyone in The Gates knew about the affair, but because nobody warned her about it, she developed a deep-seated resentment of nearly everyone who lived at The Gates. She began taking measure of all her neighbors, particularly the women, and began scheming against them, using her skills and knowledge to give herself an edge over everybody. ("Repercussions") Through a woman named Jessica Cooper, Devon learned that one of her neighbors, Claire Radcliff had been involved in the disappearance of a contractor named Mark Woodbury. Jessica claimed to have seen Claire hide Mark's truck inside her garage after he had been reported missing. Devon didn't like Claire and sought to use this knowledge to gain leverage over her. She cast a spell to make Jessica forget what she had seen, but told Claire that the effect was only temporary and that Jessica might regain her memory at any moment. Claire recognized the veiled threat and responded in kind, reminding Devon that she could destroy her whenever she chose. The Gates: Pilot Devon continued to show great interest in Claire, but never in a friendly manner. She taunted Claire with the notion that Jessica might regain her memory and told her that she could make the spell more permanent, but it would require one special ingredient - a vial of Claire's blood. Claire didn't believe that Devon actually needed her blood for the spell and was certain that she intended it for some other purpose. She made Devon promise that if she agreed to this, then the threats would stop. Devon agreed and Claire reluctantly provided her with a sample of her blood. The Gates: What Lies Beneath Vanessa, now married to Frank Buckley, came to Devon's shop to bury the hatchet. Devon feigned friendship and acted as if she had forgiven Vanessa for her past indiscretions while she was still married to Frank, but Devon was never one to forgive or forget anything. During this time, Devon also began developing a friendship with Sarah Monohan, wife of the new police chief Nick Monohan. Although she had no reason to distrust Sarah, she still sold her a special brand of tea, which allowed Devon to more easily manipulate Sarah's thoughts and memories. Sarah was unaware of how the tea was affecting her, but she continued to associate with Devon and even tried to mend the broken bridges shared between she and the other women in the community. One evening, Devon attended a special welcome party for Nick Monohan being held at Frank Buckley's mansion. While the festivities were taking place, Devon sneaked into Frank's bedroom and opened a wall safe containing a stack of private DVDs of surveillance footage taken at The Gates. She found the disc labeled "Devon" and switched it out with another. The original disc contained images of Devon trying to seduce former Gates police officer Chad Taylor. ("Repercussions") Devon offered to host an art auction being put on by the fund raising committee at the Gates. She told Sarah that it would present a great opportunity to test out her new anti-agent facial peels. Sarah was grateful that Devon was willing to put up her time to host the auction, but many of her friends warned her that anything Devon offered to do usually came with a high cost. The auction itself proved to be very successful, but once again Devon made a spectacle of herself, pointing out Frank's past infidelity. After everyone left, Devon took the facial samples she had made of the attendees into her back parlor and began recording names into a ledger. ("Jurisdiction") Sarah Monohan invited Devon over to her home for a pool party that she was hosting for all of the female socialites in the community. As Devon was not particularly liked by anyone in The Gates, her presence caused quite a stir. Karen Crezski noticed Devon trying to insinuate her way into Sarah's good graces and decided to take action by "accidentally" bumping Devon into the pool. Later, Sarah went to Devon's shop to apologize for Karen's actions. During this visit, Devon learned that Nick Monohan was trying to get some dirt on Frank Buckley and she grew insanely curious. She gave Sarah some of her hypnotic tea, then forced her to reveal pertinent information about Frank's case. Afterward, Devon erased her memory of the matter. As part of her ongoing schemes against the residents of The Gates, Devon seduced a young man she met online named Henry. She invited Henry to her home and made love to him. Afterward, they took a bath together. Devon poured a potion into the bath tub, which caused immediate paralysis in Henry's body. She then killed him and removed his eyes, which she needed as a component for a black magic ritual. ("Digging the Dirt") Devon began secretly mentoring Peg Mueller's teenage daughter, Mia. Mia was unsatisfied with the magic that her mother had been teaching her, and wanted Devon to show her "the cool stuff". Devon began educating Mia in the Dark Arts. Peg nearly found out about their private relationship when she came to the Day Spa to chastise Devon for growing Devil's Weed (apparently a dangerous narcotic) out front of her store. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. * Actress Chandra West also played a vampire on one episode of Kindred: The Embraced. * Devon and Frank Buckley were divorced on May 11th, 2008. 05112008 is also the combination to Frank Buckley's safe vault. The Gates: Repercussions See also External Links * * Devon Buckley at ABC.com References ---- Category:1970 character births